This specification relates generally to earphones and more specifically to earphone including port structures to equalize the frequency response. It also describes a positioning and retaining structure for an earpiece.
As shown in FIG. 1, a human ear 1010 includes an ear canal 1012 which leads to the sensory organs (not shown). The pinna 1011, the part of the ear outside the head, includes the concha 1014, the hollow next to the ear canal 1012, defined in part by the tragus 1016 and anti-tragus 1018. An earphone is generally designed to be worn over the pinna, in the concha, or in the ear canal.